Umi Kanker
Umi Kanker is an anthology of horror stories, regarding a powerful entity, the eponymous Umi Kanker, who has returned from the grave multiple times to take her grandson Alfin into the grave with her, so that she may gain her powers back. Story Seorang jurnalis, Mahesa (Mahesa Ardyhaswara), sedang ingin mendalami sebuah kasus yang tidak wajar untuk sebuah majalah supernatural; seorang anak spesial bernama Alfin (Alfin Rafioen) yang memiliki kekuatan gaib dari almarhum neneknya, Umi Kanker (Hanan Alatas). Ia mendatangi seseorang yang telah meriset kasus ini bertahun tahun, Bu Nining Salmon (Aditya Pradipta). Bu Nining pun menceritakan asal usul Umi Kanker. Asal Usul Umi Dahulu kala, ada seorang aktris sinetron yang tenar bernama Ashanti. Karirnya mulai hancur ketika rivalnya, Syahrini (Safira Anjani), menjadi lebih terkenal. Ia dicerca oleh manajernya, Lia Edan (Muthia Assegaf), yang mendorong Ashanti untuk menjadi lebih populer. Ia dibantu oleh asistennya, Sumira (Maryam Desmira) dan ibunya, Umbira (Nabila Syebubakar), yang juga prihatin dengan karir Ashanti yang mulai hancur. Sementara itu, Syahrini diwawancara oleh Citra (Maryam Desmira) di tengah jalan, namun ia mengaku bahwa mereka tidak bermusuhan sebagaimana gosip bilang. Karena mulai terdorong oleh manajernya, Ashanti pun diajak oleh Sumira untuk bertemu dengan seorang ‘orang pintar’ bernama Mak Erot (Hartika Habibillah), yang suka membantu orang yang mengalami kesusahan dan tinggal di daerah Bogor. Saat Ashanti tersesat ia bertanya kepada dua orang ibu ibu, Mbok Iyem (Nabila Syebubakar) dan Mbak Inah (Hidayah Kusuma), yang mengarahkan Ashanti ke rumah Mak Erot. Mak Erot (yang dipanggil Mbah oleh Ashanti) ternyata adalah seorang wanita misterius yang canggung yang langsung menyuruh Ashanti untuk meminum air yang sudah dibacakan mantra. Ashanti pun pulang dengan hati riang gembira. Malam itu, Ashanti curhat ke sahabatnya, Elvira (Hidayah Kusuma), yang tidak setuju dengan Ashanti yang telah pergi ke Mak Erot untuk meminta bantuan. Ashanti mengatakan bahwa ia hanya artis biasa yang tak berbakat, sementara El menyarankan Ashanti untuk melepas susuknya. Saat El mengajaknya untuk salat, Ashanti menolak. Pada saat mereka berdua sedang tidur, tiba tiba Ashanti terbangun dengan kulit yang sudah melepuh dan ia susah bernafas. El pun terbangun dan memanggil Umbira, ibunya Ashanti, dan meminta Ashanti untuk istighfar. Namun Ashanti menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sebelum sempat beristighfar dan akhirnya meninggal dunia. Keluarga dan kerabat Ashanti pun memandikan jasadnya dan mempersiapkan Ashanti untuk dikubur. Namun, saat tidak ada yang melihat, jasad Ashanti bangun kembali. Saat sudah dikubur, Ashanti pun keluar dari liang kuburnya untuk membalas dendam ke Mak Erot. Kebangkitan Umi yang Pertama Bu Nining menceritakan bahwa Mak Erot bernama asli Erotika von Boqueppe, dan ia adalah seorang mantan model karung mobil Prancis-Jerman yang mendapat wangsit dari iblis. Secara tidak sadar, Mak Erot telah memberikan bagian dari kekuatannya ke Ashanti, sehingga ia bisa bangkit dari kubur. Ashanti pun mencari Mak Erot dan mendudukinya hingga mati, menyedot semua kekuatannya hingga Ashanti benar benar menjadi hidup kembali. Untuk menyembunyikan identitas aslinya, ia mengganti namanya menjadi Hanan. Merasa bersalah dan karirnya sudah hancur, Hanan pun berfotosintesis dan menghasilkan seorang anak bernama Nabila (Nabila Syebubakar). Hanan sungguh sayang kepada putri tunggalnya itu, sampai-sampai ia disusui hingga kelas 2 SMA, dan Hanan pun sudah melupakan masa lalu kelamnya. Namun, ia kian menjadi posesif akan anak tunggalnya (karena ia adalah hasil dari kekuatan gaibnya), dan Nabila pun yang makin dewasa tidak nyaman, sehingga mereka pun sering mengalami pertengkaran hebat. Nabila pun kabur dari rumah dan menikahi seorang peternak kambing bernama Adnan (Adnan Alaydrus). Sampai pada suatu saat, saat Nabila sudah hamil, ia ingin bertemu kembali dengan ibunya, Umi Hanan, untuk meminta maaf atas segala kesalahannya. Namun saat Nabila bertemu dengan Hanan, Hanan pun menolak mentah-mentah permintaan maafnya. Hanan telah menjadi busuk dan jahat karena bertahun-tahun dijauhkan dari anaknya. Nabila pun pulang dengan sakit hati. Beberapa hari kemudian, Hanan dikabarkan wafat karena memakan sosis yang masih ada plastiknya dan terjatuh ke dalam sumur—padahal Hanan baru saja ingin menelepon puteri tersayangnya, untuk meminta maaf atas kelakuannya yang buruk. Setelah 13 bulan lamanya mengandung, Nabila dan Adnan pun dikaruniai seorang anak mungil bernama Alfin Firaun (Alfin Rafioen). Karena payudaranya kering kerontang, Nabila tiba tiba didatangi seorang ibu susu untuk mengasuh Alfin, seorang makhluk dari kahyangan bernama Emli (Emil Fawwaz), yang memberi Alfin susu dari kahyangan. Mereka pun mengalami hidup yang bahagia. Kebangkitan Umi yang Kedua Beberapa tahun pun lewat. Alfin sudah menjadi seorang anak yang luar biasa berbakat. Pada ulang tahunnya yang ke 18, ia mulai mengalami segala macam keanehan. Ia sering menjadi gila dan tidak keruan, sehingga Baba dan Umi-nya memanggil seorang ustadz, Pak Adot (Aditya Pradipta) untuk menyembuhkannya. Sebuah upacara penyembuhan dilaksanakan di rumah mereka, dengan orangtuanya Alfin, sahabat sahabatnya Jani (Safira Anjani) dan Muthia (Muthia Assegaf), dan juga asisten Pak Ustadz, Sasya (Kartika Iasyah). Ternyata Alfin selama ini berada di bawah pengaruh Jin Syahdan dan kedua anak buahnya, Susanti dan Tjengki. Jin Syahdan dan anak buahnya adalah wangsit yang diturunkan dari Umi, yang sebelumnya berada di Mak Erot. Karena Umi sudah menyedot semua kekuatannya, maka Jin Syahdan, Susanti, dan Tjengki pun bersatu dalam tubuh Umi. Saat Umi meninggal lagi, ketiga jin itu masuk ke dalam rahim Nabila, yang melahirkan Alfin setelah 13 bulan mengandung. Namun, saat sang Ustadz hendak mengusir trio jin itu, roh Umi pun keluar dari alam baka dan mencoba membawa Alfin pergi, untuk menyatukan kembali trio jin ke dalam tubuhnya. Namun saat Nabila mengetahui bahwa ia adalah roh uminya tersayang, mereka pun berpelukan. Pak Ustadz mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menangkap Umi Kanker dalam sebuah botol dan membuangnya ke sumur tempat ia meninggal dan menutupnya. Kebangkitan Umi yang Ketiga Beberapa bulan kemudian lewat, dan Alfin dikirim ke sebuah pesantren di dekat Depok, di mana asisten Pak Ustadz, Sasya, dan sahabatnya Alfin, si Muthia, siap membantu proses penyembuhan Alfin dari jin Syahdan, juga dengan kedua teman barunya, Yudhis (Yudhistira Adityawardhana) dan Mira (Maryam Desmira). Sang Ustadzah (Ghina Salsabila), rekan Pak Ustadz, adalah kepala pesantren tersebut yang bertanggung jawab atas proses penyembuhan Alfin. Beliau menceritakan ke anak-anak pesantren tersebut bahwa sedang ada Ondel Ondel Kuntet yang sering meneror warga sekitar, sehingga mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar. Berita yang menyeramkan dibawa oleh sang pengasuh tercinta dari Alfin, Emli, bahwa Umi Kanker telah bebas dari penjara sumurnya dan hendak mengambil Alfin kembali. Semua kekuatan yang mencoba melawan Umi dikalahkan olehnya. Nasib oh nasib, sang Ondel Ondel Kuntet (Reni Agustin) datang meneror pesantren, sehingga mendorong Alfin untuk bersentuh dengan jin Syahdan di tubuhnya, yang kemudian memanggil Umi Kanker untuk datang. Saat mereka bertarung, Alfin memutuskan untuk mengontrol situasi dan mendamaikan semuanya. Semuanya berpelukan dan memutuskan untuk membuat tarekat Satanisme Umiyyah, agar firqoh mereka makin jaya. Sementara itu, Mahesa yang sangat terkejut dengan semua ini, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak percaya dan skeptis terhadap cerita cerita Bu Nining. Bu Nining tiba tiba bergejolak dan menggila, lalu Umi Kanker pun keluar dari raga Bu Nining dan mendekati Mahesa. Lalu semuanya gelap. Cast and Characters * Hanan Alatas as Ashanti/Umi Hanan/Umi Kanker * Alfin Rafioen as Alfin Firaun * Aditya Pradipta as Nining Salmon/Ustadz Adot * Muthia Assegaf as Lia Edan/Muthia * Nabila Syebubakar as Umbira/Nabila/Mbok Iyem * Maryam Desmira as Sumira/Citra/Mira * Safira Anjani as Syahrini/Anjani * Hartika Habibillah as Mak Erot * Hidayah Kusuma as Elvira/Mbak Inah * Adnan Alaydrus as Adnan * Emil Fawwaz as Emli * Kartika Iasyah as Sasya * Ghina Salsabila as Ustadzah Dawiyah * Yudhistira Adityawardhana as Yudhis * Mahesa Ardhyaswara as Mahesa * Reni Agustin as Ondel Ondel Kuntet Category:Stories